


Winter Pun-derland

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chibi Art Inside!, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: After having heard that Chat Noir had never once decorated a Christmas tree, Ladybug invites him to a rooftop date to do that and every possible Christmassy thing she can think of all while punning!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	Winter Pun-derland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miraculous Fanworks Advent Calendar Day 22nd - Sapin de Noël
> 
> Thank you to my betas: Khanofallorcs and pearholiday.

‘Twas three days before Christmas and after defeating an akuma who turned out to just be someone who’d been stressed to the max about what to get their loved ones for Christmas at the Galeries Lafayette, the crime-fighting duo performed their ceremonial fist bump.

“Bien joué!”

Since the entire department store had been trashed, Ladybug had to step over the broken glass and goods to pick up her Lucky Charm before throwing it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened as he sat on a beam above and watched the shattered ornaments and decorations magically reappear in pristine condition on the tallest Christmas tree he’d ever laid eyes on. “Beautiful…” He sighed dreamily. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo upward and zoomed up to join him. “You mean me?” Teasingly, she flicked back a pigtail before booping his nose with a grin; she’d been adopting a more playful attitude since having realized her ever growing feelings for him.

A faint pink glow could faintly be made out from beneath her kitty’s mask and his heart clenched in his chest as he took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Yes, you, My Lady.”

Her melodic laughter resonated, the sound more merry than he’d ever heard all season. “Flatterer! You deserve to be on the good cat list.” She hummed as she gave him a few chin scratches. “But seriously, what were you saying was beautiful?”

Chat Noir could feel a purr threaten to reverberate from his chest as he leaned into her touch, the sensation downright sinful. “Huh?” He snapped out of his daze and looked at the huge sparkling tree that was just out of their reach. “The Christmas tree… I wonder how they put it all together…”

Tilting her head to get a better look at his expression, she began to speak. “Probably the regular way anyone decorates their tree, just with a bigger ladder? Not everyone has a magic yo-yo or stick to help them reach high places.”

“Oh, right…” Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his tight smile did not go unnoticed. “I’ve never decorated a Christmas tree before so—” He paused when Ladybug made a face that reminded him of that surprised Pikachu meme.

It was like a record scratch went off in her head. “Wah-Wait, wait, hold up!” Ladybug babbled as she cupped his face in her palms “You’ve _never, ever_ decorated a Christmas tree?”

“No?” He spoke awkwardly through pursed lips as she squished his cheeks.

For some reason she seemed panicked. “Oh my kwami! We’ve got to remedy this immediately!” 

“What? How?” He asked, completely confused.

Ladybug paused and stared off into space as if her mind were searching for an answer. After a good long minute of her still smooshing his face in her hands, a smile bloomed upon her features. “You, me, Christmas date, don’t let it get to your head!”

Comically, Chat Noir furrowed his brows. “Wait… what?”

She hopped to her feet and leapt away with a wave. “I’ll message you the details! Bug Out!”

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning when Adrien awoke to a message from Ladybug.

 **Lady Luck:** You free tonight?

 **Mister Purrfect:** As it snow happens, I am!

Hearing his heartbeat in his ears, he watched the little ellipses with bated breath; she’d mentioned something about a Christmas date, but hadn’t given any specifics.

 **Lady Luck:** Then your presents is requested this evening at the roof of Le Grand Paris, 10 p.m sharp. Please don’t leave your lady waiting. 

Adrien fiddled around with the bow on the gift he’d prepared for her, hoping she’d accept it. He blushed at how she had referred to herself as “his.”

 **Mister Purrfect:** Will do, but My Lady, did you just _pun_?

 **Lady Luck:** … It’s the most _pun_ -derful time of the year.

Adrien felt his heart squeeze at the prospect of her punning at him out loud; that in itself was a gift! A huge grin made its way onto his face as he realized, it didn’t matter if it was a “date” so long as he got to just spend time with her.

 **Mister Purrfect:** Did I ever tell you that I fell in love with you at frost sight?

 **Lady Luck:** Now, Chaton, how rudolph of you! We both know that isn’t true, so don’t go making your way onto the naughty list last minute!

 **Mister Purrfect:** Maybe I’ve always been up to snow good. ;3

 **Lady Luck:** It’s snow joke!

 **Mister Purrfect:** My Lady, you sleigh me with these puns! ♡

 **Lady Luck:** Yes, well there's snow possible way these winter puns could pawsibly get any worse. Worry not, Chaton, I’ll be back to giving you a cold look every time you pun once the holidays are over.

 **Mister Purrfect:** You snow you love me! ♡

 **Lady Luck:** I’m certainly warming up to the idea.

* * *

Leaping through the Parisian rooftops on Christmas Eve was exciting to Chat Noir, knowing that he was on his way to have a date with Ladybug. Leisurely watching the citizens hustle and bustle through the streets, he was suddenly caught off guard and ambushed midair just as he was about to reach the hotel. 

“Wah— what?” His vision was suddenly obstructed with a blindfold of sorts as they landed on the roof. At the sound of a laugh he’d recognize anywhere, he relaxed. He raised an eyebrow at the situation and leaned in toward the source of the sound, “Oh, My Lady, I had no idea you were into—”

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. “Remember, nothing to get us on the naughty list!” She mused as she grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. Marching forward, she led him closer to the rooftop surprise she’d prepared. 

The warmth of the atmosphere increased significantly as Ladybug held his hand and sat him down on a mountain of pillows. Chat Noir took in the spicy scent of cinnamon pine cones, the smoke of a bonfire, and faint sweetness of freshly baked cookies among other things. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered in excitement as he felt his partner’s fingertips brush against his face just before she undid the blindfold.

“Open your eyes.” She whispered, her breath a warm caress against his cheek.

His eyelids fluttered open at her command and at the sight of the Winter Wonderland that had unfolded before him, he became speechless. His eyes took it all in, the decorations, the food, and set up before locking onto his beloved’s blue gaze. “Oh wow…”

“I was hoping we could spend some time up here…” Shyly, she peeked up at him through her mask, index fingers twiddling as she took a step back toward a simple pine tree. “You mentioned before not ever having decorated a Christmas tree so I thought it could be something we do together…” She murmured softly, trying to gauge his reaction to her idea. “O-or if you don’t want to—” Her words were suddenly interrupted by soft lips pressed against her fringe.

Chat Noir grinned widely as he leaned in closer. “I’d be honored if my first time was with you, My Lady.” His breath was hot against her ear making her blush.

Dropping her face into her hands, she began to wiggle in place, an action Chat Noir found all too adorable. “Stop making it sound so naughty!” 

He gasped dramatically, clutching at his chest. “My Lady, just what on earth were you imagining?” His lips twitched, a dead give away at how amusing he found the whole situation to be.

Despite being as flustered as she was, she flicked his nose with a pout before pulling out what looked to be a mask from a gift bag. “I thought it’d be fun if our kwamis could join us for our little party.” She held the black mask out to him. “What do you say?”

“Oh…” Hesitantly, he reached for the mask. “Are you sure? I mean… you’re really okay? What if…?”

Avoiding his gaze, she combed her fingers through one of her pigtails. “Well, I mean, so long as you aren’t wearing something underneath that’s a dead give away to who you are… it should be fine, right?” 

Dumbfounded, all he could do was nod as he turned around to call off his transformation. Without the magic of his suit, he felt the temperature drop significantly, Plagg just smiling as he swished his tail about. With shaky hands, he placed the mask on his face before turning to face her, his breath visible with the chilly night air.

At the sight of his homemade Santa hat and blue scarf above his designer winter wear, Ladybug felt her voice get caught in her throat. In theory, these things would be totally non-descript, but in reality, she was the one person in Paris who could recognize them because she herself was the designer. Mind racing at a mile a minute, she just blurted out the words she needed to detransform. “Spots off!” 

When the pink light faded, there stood the cutest girl Chat Noir had ever seen wearing a ladybug themed Mrs. Claus outfit with a crown of poinsettias adorning her head. “Woah… I’ve never seen you with your hair down before.” Chat Noir tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek.

“I’ve never…” Ladybug’s cheeks flushed from beneath the mask, a sudden newfound confidence slowly growing within her. “Felt your bare hands like this before…” She leaned into his touch, trying to commit the warm feeling to memory as she pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm. 

“My Lady, uh…” It was Chat Noir’s turn to blush as he pulled back, his mouth hanging agape.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” A teasing grin had spread across her face despite how red she’d become. 

Plagg yawned dramatically. “How long do we have to wait before we can eat?”

“Plagg!” Tikki grumbled. “They were having a moment!”

The pair blushed as they looked at each other before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

“Come on, let’s get this party started!”

* * *

Together, the four of them ate, enjoying a vast array of snacks and treats. Plagg went for the cheeseboard, as expected, while Adrien and Tikki bonded over how delicious the warm and gooey cookies were. Knowing that the kwamis couldn’t show up on film, Ladybug found herself sketching. 

“This bûche de Noël is the best I’ve ever had!” Chat Noir stifled a moan as he finished off his cake.

“Probably because your girlfriend made it!” Plagg teased.

Bashfully, Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, hoping that Ladybug didn’t catch the girlfriend bit as he moved onto more cookies. “You, uh… really baked these?” As he took a seat beside her, he made a mental note to eat slower so he could better savor them. 

“Oh yes, she makes very delicious pastries!” Tikki chirped. “She’s so creative! She even made her own outfit!”

“Seriously? It’s so pretty!” He ran his fingers over the soft fabric of her capelet. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Ladybug placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled. “You’re just saying that because it’s me!”

Gasping as if offended, he pouted and crossed his arms. “Trust me, I know quality work when I see it.” 

“I guess I’ll have to believe you then.” A small laugh escaped her lips at the compliment from her friend. “All right, it’s time to spruce things up!” Ladybug walked over to the small pine tree and lifted the lid of the box to reveal a variety of random and mismatching Christmas ornaments. “You said you’ve never decorated a Christmas tree before, right?” She blushed as she held the box out to him. “So I thought… we could all decorate this one together.

Chat Noir gazed down at the box before lifting his head to blink back the tears. “Hm!” He agreed happily. As Plagg and Tikki took his hand to draw it closer to the box, he resisted the urge to sniffle as he took hold of a sparkly red sphere decorated with black spots. He gazed at the ladybug-esque ornament in awe at how pretty it was before looking toward the tree. 

Ladybug could see his hesitation as he lifted the red bulb upward toward a branch, pondering about just how to place it as if it were some Physics equation. “Are you okay?”

Having almost bit his tongue, he winced. "I’m feelin’ pine.”

Gently, she rubbed his shoulder to encourage him. “There’s no rhyme or reason on where to put it, Chaton.”

“Like this?” Chat Noir exhaled as he hooked his first ornament onto the tree, the kwamis following suit with Plagg adding a pinecone up high and Tikki adding a candy cane shaped one down below. 

Picking up an ornament of her own, Ladybug nodded. “Yes, just like that, Chaton.” 

The kwamis chased each other around as they looped tinsel and lights around the tree, Tikki squealing in delight when she and Plagg finally finished.

As Chat Noir continued to add decorations to the tree, the once small thrill began to grow as he wondered what it could look like when they were finished. “By the way, where did you get all these, My Lady?” 

Ladybug motioned toward some of the handmade ornaments, shaking a small black one decorated with green paw prints to show that it jingled before hooking it onto a branch. “Some of our fans sent them to us as gifts to show their appreciation and holiday spirit.” Smiling softly, she turned to pick up a huge golden star before handing it to him. “It was a last minute thing that was posted on the Ladyblog… everyone wanted to help you celebrate a wonderful Christmas, Chat Noir.”

Shocked by her words, he almost dropped the tree topper. “You and all these people did all this… _for me_?” Afraid of accepting such kindness, he looked downward at the sparkling star.

“Of course,” she whispered as she tilted his chin upward, “we all appreciate you, Chaton, and want nothing more than for you to be happy!”

He felt his face begin to get hot at her sweet words. “Thank you…” Carefully, he stood on his tiptoes and reached for the top. As soon as he let go of the star, the tree began to glow, illuminated by all the lights like magic. He gasped excitedly as everything began to twinkle and sparkle. “It be lit!”

“Noooo!!!” Ladybug threw her head back with a groan. “Just… _why_?”

“How cold! Have you grown tired of the winter pun-derland, My Lady? Say it ain’t snow!” Finally looking like his normal self again, he gave her a Cheshire cat smile. “Oh? Or purrhaps you would have preferred it if I said that you... _light up my life_?”

The bad puns were finally getting to her and so she began to pout. “Icy what you’re doing, Chaton, and I swear…”

Chat Noir threw his arms around her and pulled her close. "I swear… I’ll never fir-get this, My Lady."

Forgetting any and all frustrations, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled the comforting scent of his all too familiar cologne. Despite knowing for sure who he was, she somehow couldn’t find the energy to freak out. The fact of the matter was that her pun-loving, dorky partner was in need of a friend. “Me either…” She murmured, her heart feeling lighter.

They stayed like that for a while, dancing, swaying back and forth as they took in each other’s warmth. Before long, they found themselves shivering in each others’ arms before realizing a small blanket of snow was beginning to form around them. They looked into each others’ eyes with nothing but love radiating between them as they smiled and brushed off the snowflakes from each other’s hair and clothes. 

“How does a steaming cup of hot cocoa by the fire sound?” Ladybug grinned as she intertwined their fingers.

Chat Noir squeezed her hand tight, never wanting to let go. “Sounds purrfect.” 

The fire glowed brightly as they huddled beneath a big fluffy blanket, sipping at their hot cocoa as they watched their kwamis have the cutest little snowball fight they’d ever seen.

While laughing at their kwamis’ friendly banter, Chat Noir gently slipped a small gift box onto her lap. “This is for you by the way.”

“Oh…” Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. “You didn’t have to get me anything…” She whispered as she clutched the box to her chest.

“I know, but you’ve already given me so much… just being with you, right here, right now… it’s like a miracle.” Feeling somewhat guilty at how wonderful of a gift he’d received from his partner, he rested his head against hers with a small sigh. “I’m sure you have a wonderful family you should be spending time with...”

“I do.” She began, knowing that he particularly didn’t. “Right here.” Ladybug tapped her fingers against his cheek, wanting so badly to kiss away any of his doubts. 

“My Lady…” His lips quivered and he felt himself almost wanting to cry at how lucky he felt to just be with her.

“Ahem!” Plagg gave them a mischievous grin as he held a green shrub with red berries above their head.

Completely confused as to what his kwami was trying to do, Chat Noir furrowed his brows. “Plagg, that’s holl—”

“It’s mistletoe!” Ladybug declared before kissing his lips. “Ah! Sorry, I’d just been pine-ing for you for a while and—”

As Chat Noir watched her babble and ramble, a smile warmer than the sun began to bloom on his face. “I love you…” He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, the action eliciting a small mouse-like squeak. 

After a flurry of kisses, Ladybug pressed her forehead against his with a smile, her cheeks burning hot and redder than ever. “I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, My Lady!.”

“Merry Christmas, Chaton!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll excuse my poor attempt at drawing chibis. LOL. You have no idea how badly I wanted to end this fic the same way as I did last year's Christmas fic, [Noël blanc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944434)
> 
> This is my last fic of the year so... Happy Holidays! Can't wait to see you all next year! ;D
> 
> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
